


god speed your love to me

by scorpiod



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Established Relationship, M/M, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 13:03:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20210215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiod/pseuds/scorpiod
Summary: Aziraphale was beautiful like this.





	god speed your love to me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hearthouses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearthouses/gifts).

> Title taken from _Unchained Melody_ by the Righteous Brothers.

It was just a kiss. Nothing terribly indecent. 

Aziraphale was straddling his lap on his throne in his flat, sure, and the way he sat on him made Crowley’s cock spring to life, wanting to make an effort for him, for this between them. 

But it was the kiss that caused it—Crowley, tangling his hands in his fluffy white hair, Azirphale’s bracing his hands on his shoulders, the two of them coming together. Slow languid kisses, Crowley not wanting to rush this, no matter how hungry he was for it. 

Aziraphale moaned as Crowley deepened the kiss—tongue sliding out and licking in, Aziraphale opening up for him and pulling him closer, his hands digging into his shoulders and—

There was a tell tale _whoosh_ noise then, that sound angels sometimes make traveling, as if fleeing or flying or teleporting. 

Crowley pulled away, something like alarm licking at his throat but—

Aziraphale’s wings were spread wide, seemingly bursting out of his clothes, his lovely shirt torn to make room for them. His wings were glorious and resplendent and wrapped around them both like a blanket, covering them both completely, nearly taking up the whole room. Crowley was completely surrounded by white all around him, by _Aziraphale_, covered completely in his angel.

“Oh my—” Crowley hissed, then cut himself off. 

“I'm sorry,” Aziraphale said, sheepish and not really sorry at all, judging by the twinkle in his eyes. “I got carried away.”

“Carried away?” Crowley asked but he's still staring at wings, transfixed. It's not very often Crowley is ever up close with angelic wings and his own were far different now, mutated by the fall. He almost forgotten what they looked like, before. Aziraphale’s wings were brilliant pure white and seem to be nothing but endless feathers. 

“You can touch,” Aziraphale whispered, as if reading his mind, sensing his hesitation. His face is shiny with sweat, red and flushed. He looked like a terrible debauched angel right now, undone, breathing heavy on top of him. “I want you too.”

Crowley tentatively reached out, his fingers just barely grazing the feathers—they were fluffy as his hair, fluffier even, softer than clouds. Crowley felt like rubbing his whole body against these wings, never to be parted from that soft sensation against his skin. 

“Oh,” Aziraphale gasped, eyes sliding shit momentarily as Crowley traced the shape of feathers. He shifted, imperceptibly, above him, his wings pulling closer into Crowley's hands. “_Oh_.”

Crowley nearly lept back. “I can stop,” he said, but Aziraphale reached forward, grabbing him by the wrist. 

“Don't stop,” he said in a breathy voice. “Please.”

How could he deny him?

Crowley nodded and kept stroking his angel’s wings, trapped in a feathery cocoon with him. He enjoyed it far too much, watching Aziraphale squirm on top of him, panting heavily, as if Crowley was doing more than just stroking his wings. He used both hands, both sets of fingers, gently running them up and down the sides, from inside to out, possessed by an obscene urge to leave his fingertips all over him. 

Aziraphale moaned softly, leaning his forehead against his, skin to skin. He was close enough to kiss again but Crowley just wanted to watch him now. 

“I didn't realize you were so sensitive,” Crowley said, voice soft like he didn't dare raise it and disturb this moment. 

“Oh,” Aziraphale gasped, hips twitching, back arching as he unmistakably comes, eyes wide. His pants weren't even off yet, his beautiful clothes getting sticky with sweat and come. “Oh, dear,” he mummers, flushed and terribly embarrassed. 

“I'll clean them up later,” Crowley said, somewhat apologetic. Only somewhat. He kissed him again and Aziraphale simply melted into him, boneless and comfortable on top of him. 

“We should have been doing this before,” Crowley said, savoring the way Aziraphale shivered and twitched as he ran his fingers down his spine where wing met skin. 

Aziraphale chuckled but doesn't argue like he expected him too. Perhaps too out of it with the force of his wing-induced orgasm. Perhaps not caring anymore. He met Crowley’s eyes, lips curving up in a smile Crowley would have called wicked on anyone else. 

“Let's try with you,” Aziraphale said.


End file.
